


because you love me so much

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Dinesh and Gilfoyle weren't NOT confirmed to be married in the finale.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	because you love me so much

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser

Dinesh kind of has a vendetta against weddings since the last one he went to ended before it even started since he narc'd on his then cybercriminal girlfriend. 

It all went downhill when the agent clocked him and knocked his lights out. He wondered how his ex was doing, but quickly snapped out of it when Gilfoyle threw a piece of the cake at him.

Oh, it was on. Forget her.

He lunged as he chucked a good portion at his boyfriend. 

He didn’t sign up for this. 

Richard was on the floor, Jared cleaning him up and apologizing for starting a food fight. 

What a wedding it was.

All the big VCs they used to know and all of their friends and Richard’s weird family were there.

It had been a good two years since Pied Piper was shut down and they were all somehow still stuck together (blame the iMessage chat they all still had).

Jared and Richard’s wedding was lovely since Jared planned everything while Richard somehow managed to not stammer through his vows. 

Jared was inconsolable even though everyone was sobbing through his nearing twenty-minute speech about how he was so lucky to be the first mate of a ship in which Richard was captain and that he always felt like Julia Roberts when he so much as breathed around him.

Dinesh knew that he and Gilfoyle would either elope or just code their vows. Better yet, they would just speedrun them on a screen, then get hitched.

Perfect. Things with him were just perfect. 

Getting married now would just make things all messed up.

But he wouldn’t hate it so much. He did catch Jared’s bouquet when they threw it, and Monica had it on video– holographic video– here’s their future. 

Dinesh watched as Gilfoyle bombed Big Head with the red velvet chunk of the cake. 

He was in love with a total dick, but he was his dick.

* * *

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m going to my house.”

Gilfoyle could have just slammed the door on his boyfriend, but he doesn’t. He was actually intrigued by whatever nonsense it was today.

“Okay.”

Dinesh was most flustered than usual. He stammers, “Y-you see, I have something for you.”

They were standing on Gilfoyle’s porch. His all-black house was in a secluded, gated community in which neighbors gave each other damn space because houses had a good enough house-sized space away from each other. 

But Dinesh was here. He was so close.

Why?

Then, he gets down on one knee and Gilfoyle’s heart stops. 

Oh, what the fuck. 

“No.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Dinesh was ready to just stand back up.

“Whatever it is: no.”

Dinesh stands up. That’s it.

He steps closer to his boyfriend and pulls him into a kiss. 

Gilfoyle wasn’t expecting this. He leans into Dinesh and melts into the kiss, running his hands through his hair. 

They pull away. “What is it? Don’t tell me you’re proposing. The bouquet was not real shit.”

“I’m not proposing, you dick.”

Dinesh pulls out a key and puts it in his hand. “I moved in across the street.”

“Why? Why not just move in?”

“Because you have bloody bath mats that scare the fuck outta me...and I love you so much.”

* * *

Why did Gilfoyle always turn his words back on him?

The documentary crew wasn’t pushy, but Gilfoyle waved his wedding ring around. He wasn’t embarrassed; his husband was just shameless.

“Why don’t you tell them about how you bought the house next to mine because you love me so much?”

“...Fuck you.”

“With pleasure.”

The cameraman shut it down. “Guys, settle down. I don’t want to have another divorce over a doc. I’ve seen some shit.”

The dark circles under his eyes were a heavy indicator.

Dinesh stood up and went to Gilfoyle. He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you.”

“Come on, babe, not in front of the doc guys…”

“I don’t give a shit.”

“I know.”

Dinesh leaned down to kiss him. “Wait, have you guys interviewed Richard and Jared yet? Can we watch the footage?”

“They probably cried on camera while Jared went off to fetch tissues.”

“Pussies.”

* * *

“Did you teach our robot baby how to curse?”

“No, Anton’s third cousin did.”

“Babe.”

Richard had given them a Stanford experiment his students wanted him and Jared to take care of, but Richard dropped it off, saying something about Jared becoming “too attached” and “will name it Fiona the Second” and that he “can’t handle the grief.”

So he gave it to them. Big mistake.

Dinesh hoped that the students took into account that they were borderline deranged when they logged in the data. He also hoped that they couldn’t track how many times it fell, screamed for hours, and digitally shit itself. 

“Hey Dick, we almost killed it. Also it poisoned Anton’s cousin.”

Gilfoyle decided to let Richard know the damage they had done. “Put Big Head on the phone–oh he doesn’t care? All right, cool.”

Dinesh wanted to throw the damn thing into the Atlantic. It had kept them up for nearly three days. 

“Can we kill it?”

* * *

Big Head was shocked. Gilfoyle and Dinesh managed to bring the robot baby home in one piece. He would get to dodge one out of dozens of angry students today.

Richard was even more shocked. “Holy shit, it’s alive.”

Gilfoyle almost slammed the baby carrier, but he set it down and walked off. 

Dinesh stayed by Richard. “He almost got attached. Also, he knew I’d be upset if he killed it.”

Richard put it in his office and shut the door. “Thanks, guys, I’ll let my students know how it went. Just fill out the little form they sent.”

“We’re gonna skew the fuck out of the results.”

“Yup.”

* * *

“Were we horrible parents?”

“Why are you asking?” Dinesh responded.

“It’s just that– we couldn’t even take care of a robot, Dinesh. We almost killed it. Could we ever be parents? I know you want kids. I’d be willing to be a father for you. I just...don’t know.”

He was staring out into the distance. Dinesh reached out and took his hand. 

“Dude, we’re like 34. We shouldn’t even be running for president. Of course, we aren’t perfect.”

Dinesh felt touched that he even cared about that so much because of him. 

“I just really love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

Dinesh practically melted into the couch. Finally, time to relax. Who knew adopting two teenagers would be so hard? He thought that the difficult baby part was done. 

He was wrong.

At least he and Gilfoyle weren’t masochistic enough to have four like Richard and Jared.

He was lucky to have two genius kids, but they were insufferable with the fighting and the drama and all of the afterschool activities.

Gilfoyle attended their daughter’s softball game, while he went to their son’s ballet. He dozed off in the theatre as soon as he got enough footage of his son’s solo.

The next day would be Gilfoyle going to Anton’s first church service as an altar boy (surprisingly Christian) and Dinesh going to Sammy’s robotics competition. Days were long, but they were worth it. 

Just not now. Five more minutes, he’d mumble into his husband’s neck until he was struck with a pillow and then pulled out of bed. 

Richard and Jared came over to visit and brought their kids along. Good, they could entertain them while the adults talked.

Dinesh stumbles out of bed. After a nice shower with his husband, he went into the kitchen and greeted the Hendricks family (Jared insisted on taking Richard’s name since Dunn never felt like a family name to him). 

Richard and Jared leaned against the counter, while the kids hijacked their Apple TV and put their documentary on.

Their oldest, Nelson, had created the damn thing and it had even placed in Sundance. Of course, they were gonna watch it over and over again. 

The others sat on the couch and fiddled with their coffee table toys and magazines. 

“Oh, here’s a little gift for the investment,” Bertie said, handing Dinesh a gift card for Whole Foods. 

Dinesh stammered, “Y-you didn’t have to, but no problem, kiddo. You’re my godkid, I had to.”

Gilfoyle walks by and makes it rain bills of Benjis. The kids all scream and start fighting for them.

Richard yells from the kitchen, “Gilfoyle! Stop!”

“I’m their favorite,” he responds.

Jared interjects, “No, Monica is. She showed them footage of Benghazi and Bin Laden getting merked.”

“Second favorite.”

“No, Big Head gets them McDonald's and free tuition.”

“Third.”

“All right, fair.”

* * *

Gilfoyle had the brilliant idea of taking the kids on a cruise. They were done with working. 

Dinesh sang karaoke, while the kids went off and Gilfoyle got smashed.

The next night, they were chosen for the Love & Marriage show.

  
The cruise director, an over-enthusiastic dick, chose them. 

They, of course, annihilated the other couples and won free champagne and a room upgrade. The questions were too easy: “What makes your other half blow up?”

The answers were so easy. 

“Me.”

They end up pissing off many people, including the crew, receiving various noise complaints at 3am, most for sex, some for arguing, then more for makeup sex.

All’s well that ends well in the Chugtai-Gilfoyle household. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> please comment! also hmu!


End file.
